


Skeleton Pirates and their Whore

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Oceanfell, Reverse Harem, Sexual Content, Undertomb AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Money is the most important thing.It was your mantra ever since you were a kid. You wanted money, and you were willing to do a lot of things for it. That included taking an oddly dressed, and very drunk, skeleton out on your step-father's boat for a few hours on the ocean. That night inspired you to care for your future too, but maybe the money his elder brother promised in exchange for your... lewd abilities, was just as good a temptation as any."WELCOME ABOARD, LASS. DON'T KEEP THEM WAITING."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> Key for the Skeletons Nicknames
> 
> Buccaneer: Oceanfell Sans
> 
> Captain: Oceanfell Papyrus
> 
> Teddy: Undertomb Sans
> 
> Puppy: Undertomb Papyrus
> 
> Fangs: Blaster Sans
> 
> Wings: Blaster Papyrus
> 
> Addict: Dusttale Sans

You could smell the storm in the air. The sharp smell of electricity blended with the salty air and reminded you of nights reading Harry Potter to the soft glow of a lamp. You plunged your hands into the warm dish water and pulled out another fork and lazily made passes along the black prongs with the limp rag.

A loud bang from behind you and muffled cursing dragged your gaze from the open window and to a water soaked woman. Dark hair clung to her face and her glasses were drooping down her nose and threatening to fall onto the wood floor of the kitchen. “Go ahead and close up that window, Sweets. Gonna start raining cats and dogs soon.”

You dropped the fork into the pile of clean dishes in the left sink, before shutting the window with your free hand with a click. “Raining in Albany?”

“Fucking storming.” Your mother plopped into her rocking chair, legs stretch out and clothes soaking water into the green pillow she was sitting on. “Almost crashed the van a few times. Hope I get that transfer to the clinic. This just isn’t worth it during storm season.”

Your gaze went back to the window. Despite living a ways from the docks, you could still see the ocean and boats. Water had risen and was making a ruckus. You’d heard from a friend that sailing out during this time was dangerous and exciting all at once. You’d called him crazy of course, but he had shrugged it off and told you that you wouldn’t get it being a city girl.

“Think we should get Tony?” Your mother said after awhile. “Don’t wanna be a widow twice.”

“You even think he’ll come around?” You turned back to stare at your mother. “He didn’t even close the tackle shop when the main street _flooded_.”

“If he wants to stay married he will.”

A wheezing laugh escaped your lips, and you plopped the rag into the sudsy water and dried your hands off on your faded jeans. “I’ll get him. You just got home.”

Your mother gave a small smile, and when you bent down to kiss her wrinkled cheek you could smell rainwater, hot sauce, and rubbing alcohol on her. “Want me to take the car?”

“You can walk. I wanna keep my van a little longer.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t argue as you made your way out the door and down the short driveway. It quickly blended onto the street, and you stuck your hands into your pockets as you glanced around warily, making sure you didn’t get hit by some speeding tourist. The town of St. James wasn’t exactly a big one, and it wasn’t one that was well known for anything. Alabama was known for many beautiful things, but its sandy beaches was the last thing anyone knew the state for. So there was never much of a reason to have lots of hotels, places to hang out, or fancy restaurants like Miami or Honolulu.

There was the ragged brick building of the grocery store ran by her boss, a diner that was made to look like a terrible 50's film yet was built just two years ago, a clinic and pharmacy owned by a doctor and his daughter, a nail salon, a pizza joint that doubled as a bar after eight, a hotel she’d never seen the inside of, and of course her step-father’s tackle shop. It was a wooden building that she had to help paint at least once a month, and had a looping neon sign that glowed a snazzy green. A present from your mother to Tony during their first anniversary last year, and the only thing on the building that Tony bothered to clean himself.

You pushed open the wooden door, and the old bell gave a cheerful ring as you walked into the shop. Shelves and shelves of different type of fishing bait was mounted to the walls, in containers, chirping in a fridge, and staring at you with unamused eyes from fish tanks. Tony himself was behind the glass counter and talking to an older man that you knew owned the hotel. “Heard the bell over the ocean. Not lying about it this time, Tony.”

Your step-father shook his head, blue eyes holding a bemused expression. “You say that every storm. Bells tolling. Bells ringing.” He pointed a bandaged finger at the bell over your head. “My step daughter just came in. Only thing you heard.”

The hotel owner twisted around to look at you and raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what I mean and your fatass knows it.”

Tony merely shrugged. “Monsters came outta the ground. Doesn’t mean Davy Jones will too.”

The hotel owner opened his mouth to retort, but the swelling chorus of Bohemian Rhapsody began to play. He held up a crooked finger and took out a black phone as he went over to a corner of the room, stroking his curly beard as he answered the phone.

Tony shook his head and his blue eyes focused on you, his large hands pressed against the counter. “Your momma want me home?”

“Preferably now.”

Tony sighed. “I know she does. Love her to death, but there ain’t a storm and her water hasn’t broke. Cranky ain't a good enough reason to close the shop.”

You just shrugged as you shifted from foot to foot. “Dunno what to tell you. She just wants you home.”

The bell rung again, and you found yourself ignored as Tony greeted another customer. You pursed your lips and said nothing as you leaned against the counter, and took out your phone to play a word jumble game. Heavy footsteps echoed through the room, and chains jangled against something. Your nose wrinkled when you got a good whiff of rum and whiskey, and when you looked up to scold Tony for drinking on the job again, you were surprised by what you saw.

The man was tall enough, but the gaudy pirate hat with its feathers and golden bones only made him taller. A thick red and black coat with gold accents helped upkeep the illusion that he was large too. This was necessary thanks to the fact he was skeletal. No eyes, sharp fangs, and jagged scars that peeked from an eye patch.

His grin widened upon seeing you, and you quickly looked back to your fingers. Messily pressing against the screen in places you had no business touching. Monsters didn’t really come around these parts. In fact, you’d never seen any outside the news sometimes, and even then it was always focused on riots and politics. You might have lived in Montgomery most of your life, but you had moved just before they emerged and ended up flooding the city.

In St. James, it was almost like the rest of the world had taken LSD, and you all had remained sober and ever vigilant. Even your mother, who worked in the city of Albany, didn’t come across any Monsters. She had seen them on the streets, but she hadn’t gotten approached by any, and she didn’t bother putting in the effort to talk with them either.

What was this one doing here?

A loud bang made you jump, and you looked up sharply just to see the Monster leaning against the counter now. “so ye ain’t gonna serve me? ain’t that just a cryin’ shame?”

Your eyes darted to Tony who’s face was as red as his hair. “No, I’m not. And don’t say it’s because I’m racist either, I'm a firm supporter of equal rights for everybody. Human _and_ Monster."

“well i ain’t for carin’ 'bout yer politics, lad,” The skeleton said. “ye blew off me coin ‘nd told me t’ get out for no reason. that’s the sorta thing that’ll make a man sore.”

“You’re drunk as hell and you want a pass on a fucking boat.” Tony snapped. “Course I’m not just gonna sell you one!”

Your ears perked up at hearing this guy wanted a pass to use Tony’s boat. It was a small thing, and you’d sailed on it with him and your mother before your mother got pregnant. However, once your mother got pregnant, he got the bright idea to rent it out for a little more income. $300 bucks for an entire afternoon. Only one person had rented it so far, some rich kid that was going out to save the dolphins or whatever. That money had been enough to get a new stove since the last one kept catching on fire.

$300…

A new fridge was needed, a crib had to be bought, the van was almost paid off, rent on Tony’s building, diapers, a new lawnmower…

You stuffed your phone in your pocket. “I could take him out, Tony.”

Tony’s gave settled on you, a thin eyebrow raised in surprise. You could feel the stare from the Monster as well, but you did your best to ignore it as Tony spoke. “Kid, you only drove the thing once. Not only that, but your mom will kill me if her kid goes out alone with some drunk guy.”

“Tony, he’s a skeleton.” You pointedly ignored the snort from said skeleton. “And we really need the cash! If anything goes wrong I promise to call Mike and have him help us out.”

Tony was silent for a long moment, his fingers drumming against the glass counter top, and his gaze riveted to yours. You could practically see the cogs turning in his head, and the number getting added and subtracted. Just when you thought he’d say know he let out a gusty sigh and waved his hand. “Fine. Take him.” His gaze ripped from you to the skeleton. “But if I find out you hurt a hair on my kid’s head? I’ll make you eat my shotgun, got it?”

The skeleton gave a gusty laugh. “i promise ye she’ll be safer than all the ivory in the world.”

Tony didn’t look convinced, but you didn’t get much of a chance to dwell on it as his spindly fingers wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to him. He smelled like rum and whiskey, but under that was the ocean and something like damp gunpowder. “Um, sir? Did you buy a pass and can you take your hand off?”

He removed his hand as he exited the shop, but he didn’t bother to actually answer the first question. “where’s ye ship, lass?”

You pointed towards the docks. Most of the ships were already tied up and their anchors down. The storm was hardly the cause for this, but instead, dinner and a hot shower had enticed everyone back to shore. You pointed to a tiny red boat sitting close to the dock, and tied up nicely with some rope. You, and half the town, knew it should be in a garage but Tony hoped leaving it out would get him some business.

It helped a college kid vomit all over the benches once, but that was about it so far…

“that’s it? a wee thing like that?” He shook his head. “might need to go back and get me money-”

“She moves fast!” You blurted. “Trying to get to another town or whatever? She’ll do it quick. A-and she’s sturdy, and she won’t be a problem, and-”

“lass, ye know a thing about ships, boats, dingeys, or any seafaring vessels?”

“No…”

“a land dweller, eh? worst lot.”

Irritation picked at the back of your brain, and you were once again reminded of the pretentious people in this town. How someone from the outside couldn’t possibly know anything about ships. How city people happened to ruin everything and anything they touched. How you couldn’t possibly learn _anything_ thanks to where you came from. You heard about all the amazing things people had seen out and sea, and you were never given a chance to prove you wouldn’t be a hindrance to everyone.

You sucked in a deep breath and ran to catch up with the retreating skeleton.“No offense, sir? But I’ve been on a boat and can handle this just fine. I’ve done it before,” You said. “I can take you out and bring you safe just fine. The boat isn’t in any bad shape, and as long you’re not trying to catch anything big, she’s good for most tasks. You already threw down money for the boat and my time. Why waste all that on looks and stupid shit? I can handle the boat just fine, and you’re not gonna find a better guide in this entire town!”

The skeleton stopped in the middle of the street and remained still for a moment. Your gaze darted down the street, before going back to the skeleton who had now turned to stare at you. “ye got a good soul in that chest, eh lass?”

“...”

He walked back towards you, and as you swallowed in mouthfuls of air, and tried to calm your pounding heart, you held your head high and didn’t back down.

Your mother needed the money.

You needed the money.

Your mother and new brother needed the money!

A hand reached out and pushed your hat down, obscuring your vision and scratching your eyelids. “get movin’, lass. we got a long journey ‘head of us. storms bring all sorts o’ things. don’t wanna get caught in this one.”

You righted your hat and watched as he headed towards your step father's boat. "Hey, wait up!"   
  
A grin damn near split your face as you hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

The ocean was always the most breathtaking thing you’d ever seen in your life. The sky reflecting on the waves, fish darting around just out of reach, and the smell of salt and brine that made you hungry.

But even you knew when enough was enough.

The skeleton had you drive out as far as you’d let him and then had you wait. Upon protesting he did something with his magic to secure the boat before leaning back on the faded wooden bench and whistling. You weren’t sure how he did this without lips, unless those happened to be bone too, but he seemed utterly content to stare at the gray sky. 

After the first hour you insisted it was time to go back, but he had waved you off and told you to call Tony and make a tick mark for every hour they were gone. You had seen a hint of maroon in his eye socket when he had given a laid back warning about cheating him.

You prayed Tony would listen to it.

So that was why you were sitting out in the middle of the ocean with a stranger for the last three hours. You had stopped playing on your phone when it hit the 40 percent battery mark and had stopped counting the clouds when you reached 269.

“Sir, something you looking for?”

He didn’t take his gaze off the sky. “call me buccaneer, lass. ain’t no reason callin’ me somethin’ all fancy.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

He snorted but didn’t correct your admittedly rude statement. “lookin’ for home, lass. home’s the ocean, but the place i put me head down would be me ‘nd me cap’n’s ship.”

You raised an eyebrow. “A literal ship?”

He nodded. “cap’n went off to do something with the new crew. i was to meet him here.”

“Ah.”

You stared up at the sky and saw the glimpse of the moon peeking out from the clouds. “So you’re a fishing guy or…”

He snorted. “sometimes, lass.”

If you were now helping someone from a drug cartel, then you hoped he would pay you double not to say anything.

**_Bzzzt!_ **

You pulled your phone out of your jeans and hesitantly answered it when her mother’s name blipped on the screen. “Hello?”

“Why. Are. You. Not. Home?”

Your gaze drifted back to Buccaneer who was now staring at you. “Out with a friend?”

“You have friends?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, Mom. I have friends. Even a hermit college student needs to talk to people. I’m actually hanging out on the boat with him.”

“Really now? Surprised you are after She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named.”

“Mom, did you want me to come home?”

You heard cloth shift from her end of the call. “It’s eight. So yeah, that’d be nice.”

Eight o’clock? You left with Buccaneer a bit after six, and it was already eight? Your gaze shifted to the Monster. His eye socket was shut, somehow, and was whistling softly to himself. “I’ll be home in twenty. See you, mom!”

You hung up before she could answer and leaned back against the boat, your head resting against the bench, and your eyes fixed on the now cloudless sky. “pretty, eh lass?”

“Not as pretty as the $900 you owe us.”

He gave you that gusty laugh again, and you felt water flick on your pant's leg. “money all ye care ‘bout?”

You just shrugged. “You’re the one dressed as a pirate and asking me that? Isn’t that hypocritical? You’re drenched in the paraphernalia of people that only wanted money.”

“is that what ye think?”

“That’s what I know.”

He silent for a few moments and the only sound came from the waves gently rocking the boat, your breathing, and the whispering call of the wind. You were starting to nod off before he began talking in a hoarse whisper.

“ain’t ‘bout the money, lass. not the jewels. not the whores. not even the rum,” he said. “it’s ‘bout the freedom ye get at sea. tides drownin’ ye voice, and fish passin’ ye by with all them colorful scales. knowin’ nothin’ can hold ye back unless ye want it to. 'nd wantin’ nothin’ t’ hold ye back or ye’d die.” Your gaze locked with his, and once again you saw that spark of red in his eye socket. “ain’t nothin’ more powerful than ye freedom, lass.”

You stared at him in silence as his words died. Part of you agreed with the statement, but the other part recoiled. “There’s more important things than freedom. You just have to have priorities.”

“eh, really now? ‘nd what’s a priority t’ ye?”

“Money.”

He shook his head and looked back to the sky. “agree t’ disagree.”

You got up and went to start the boat back up. The engine turned over twice before finally starting up. “Yeah, guess so.”


	2. Maybe You Could be a Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore Level: N/A

The house was silent as a grave when you finally got home that evening. You shoved off your drenched shoes, and left them in a wicker basket to dry. You hissed as your cold feet hit the even colder wood floor, and quickly tiptoed around the old and creaking halls. You held your breath as you passed by your parents’ room at the end of the hall, and half expected to see Tony slam open the door and demand where you had been. When you finally pushed open your own door your shoulders finally relaxed, and you allowed yourself to take in several lungfuls of warm yet stuffy air.  

“What does that guy know about freedom anyway. Drunken asshole.” You peeled off your clothes, and tossed them into the plastic basket beside your closet. “Bet he has a yacht or something at home. Plays pirate every weekend or something.” 

You pulled on your night clothes and stumbled over to your small bed shoved by the window. A shivering hand pulled the dusty curtains to the side, and allowed the moon’s light to poor into the room, before you tumbled into your nest of blankets and pillows. “Idiot.” 

You needed money to do anything in this world. Moving, seeing places, even breathing if those dystopia movies ever got their way! There was no way to get on in life without funds, and that guy could hardly say a thing with the way he was able to toss around cash. 

God, you hated rich tourists so much. Not all of them liked showing off and pretending to understand what it was like to live life from pay to check to pay check, but far too many of them put on smug smiles and those condescending words that made you want to vomit. 

“Deep breaths… Deep breaths.” You curled around your fluffiest pillow, and bit into it as hard as you could. You focused on the strain of your jaw. The the light gritting of your molars. The way the soft blankets curled around you like an old friend…

After a few moments you let go of the poor pillow, and rubbed at your aching jaw. Dwelling on that stranger was getting you nowhere fast. It was better to rest up, wake up with the sun, and take him out of the sea again tomorrow. Afterall, you were doing all of this for a reason. 

* * *

Dawn rose bright the next morning. The clanging of pans and the shriek of the tea kettle almost drowned out the cheerful pop music coming from your phone’s radio alarm. You reached out and shut it off, before slowly pushing yourself out of bed and fumbling with a cup full of sanitary items. Shoving a toothbrush in your face, you went over to your rabbit calendar and began looking over the notes scribbled in bright green on today’s date.

It said ‘rest day’ with a poorly drawn smiley face next to it…

Well, thanks to your client that idea was tossed out the window faster than a rotten egg. 

You could hear Tony’s booming voice through the thin walls, and then the slam of the front door. Looked like he was heading out to work a little earlier than normal. Maybe some tourists had gotten lost and were staying in town?

You quickly dressed, put your toothbrush back in the mug, and hurried down the stairs. Your mother was sitting at table, and dipping a breakfast burrito in a small bowl full of buttery syrup. “Morning, hun.” 

“Morning, mom.” You kissed her cheek, and snagged a burrito off the plate piled high with them  in the middle of the table. “I’m gonna be out most of the day. I’ll call you when I get a chance.” 

“Wow. No ‘I love you’ or ‘Be safe at work’. Just… Up and leaving.” She shook her head. “I now know how my old Les Miserable posters feel.” 

You kissed her cheek once more, making sure to leave streaks syrup and to smudge her blush. “I love you. Be safe at work. Bye.” 

She kissed you back. “Stay safe out there. Heard it’s going to storm again closer to evening.” 

“I’ll drag this customer back in by that stupid collar of his if he doesn’t listen,” You said. “Don’t worry. No drowning today.”

“Good. Bloated corpses are hard to hide.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Bye mom.” 

You snagged another burrito as you made your way out the house. The rain drizzled down on you in a cooling mist, and the sound of seagulls shrieking helped wake you up better than the best energy drink. By the time you made it down to the docks, your breakfast was devoured and you were awake enough to acknowledge a rotund old man as he loaded up some gear onto his small fishing boat. “Hey, City Girl. You taking the stranger out to sea today?” 

“Morning, Mr. Clint. Yeah, it’s only for a few hours or until the storm actually hits us. Whichever comes first.” 

Clint scoffed and leaned against his cane. “You know what to do for a storm that blows outta nowhere? No one wants to save your sorry hide if they can help it.” 

“Tony taught me just fine, thanks.” You grabbed the cooler out of the boat, before tossing it back on the docks, and quickly scrambling out of the boat yourself. “Keep safe out there, Mr. Clint.” 

“Ha, safer than you, no doubt!”

You rolled your eyes, and grabbed the cooler by the cracked handle, before heading to the grocery store. Your boss was hunched over the door, and was peeling off the last promotional banner that his husband had made. “Hey, Mr. Connely. Can I buy some stuff?” 

Blue eyes looked up from the door, and his thick lips pulled into a deep frown. “Do you have money on you? I don’t like ripping money out of your paycheck. Smarmy practice that is.”  

“I’ve got plenty on me, Mr. Connely.” 

“Good.” He stepped aside, and you made your way into the small grocery store. “We have a sale on all that leftover Easter candy.”

“Really, starting it a little early, huh?” 

“Hotel Owner is convinced it’s the end of the world, so maybe the panickers will buy some stale candy for half price.” 

“Yeah, that might do it.” 

You went through the crowded rows, and picked out some of your favorite snacks and tossed them in the cooler. You decided to get some jerky, a bag of chips, and some water for the skeleton. You didn’t know if he could even eat, but you figured it wouldn’t hurt to look at least a little diligent and thoughtful. If he had a good experience maybe he would tell his Monster friends, and that would bring more tourists to your tiny town. Well, more importantly, more clients for your family...

When you were done, you scanned your own items and then shoved the cash into the painfully old fashioned cash register. After nearly losing your ring finger to the cash drawer, you grabbed the handle of your cooler and made your way out of the store. “Bye, Mr. Connely.” 

“Bye, City Girl.” 

You made your way back to the docks, and the gentle mist of the rain began to recede into nothing. Clint’s boat had already left the dock and so had a handful of others. You could even see one or two that hadn’t gone that far out quite yet, and were just blimps of reds and blues against the iron gray of the unsettled sea.

You took in a deep breath of salty air as you knelt down to load your cooler into the boat. As the cheap plastic hit the deck, you could hear a low chuckle from behind you. “looks like the little lass has enough rations for an entire crew, eh?” 

You twisted around and found Buccaneer staring down at you with a smug grin on his skull. He smelled of whiskey, lavender, and strawberry jam. “Yeah, it’s called being prepared. I’d rather have food in case something goes wrong, instead of hoping I can digest Monster bones. Are you ready to go, or do we need to wait a little bit longer? I don’t want to be out too long thanks to a storm coming in.” 

That stupid smirk of his grew wider. “like m’ souls going to thrash outta me chest.”

“... Sure.” You hopped into the boat, and shuffled over to the lines holding it to the dock. Before you could reach over and get them untied, bright red magic jerked them and brought them into the boat in a neat coil. “Hey!” 

“got somethin’ against monsters doing magic, do ye?” 

You shook your head. “Of course not. I have a grudge against anyone that does my job, and then wants to complain about a bad experience, or how I have horrible customer service skills, or that I’m just a lazy person stealing money.” 

“not a word of that came outta me gob, now did it? used to ship work, lass. don’t see a problem helpin’ where i can.” 

You scoffed, and brought up the small anchor, your muscles flexing and rolling under your skin as you fought to bring it up. “Well don’t. You’re the one paying me to do something. I’m not gonna give you back a single penny just because you whine about doing work you took upon yourself to do.”

Buccaneer hummed, but was otherwise quiet as you pulled out of the docks and out onto the open [sea.You](http://sea.you/) passed by a few of the fishermen and a couple of the loungers who didn’t say a word to your face, but no doubt had an essay to jabber among themselves the moment you and your client sped out of earshot.

‘City Girl gonna drown.’

‘Idiot’s gonna get lost.’ 

‘Dumbass doesn’t know port from starboard!’ 

“money makes ye soul all sorts of bitter, don’t it lass?” 

The words were so low, you almost missed them over the shouting of your own thoughts and the purring from the boat’s engine. “Yeah, well… It makes me irritated when it’s taken away.”

“hm.” 

“Some of us don’t have all the money of the world at our fingertips, ya know? We only have hard work, tears, and an iron will to help get us through.” You watched the clouds part just a bit, and the pale blue of the early morning sky managed to shine through the curtain of stone gray. “You’re the sort that can spout on and on about freedom because you’ve got the cash in hand to do whatever comes into your head. I don’t have that luxury.” 

“not it at all.” He leaned back on the bench. “ye just don’t got ye wits about ye, lass. thousands upon thousands of opportunities ready to throw ye to the winds, but ye don’t want to reach out for them. too busy quivering in ye boots ye are.” 

“Money IS freedom.” 

“is it?” 

“That’s was _just_ what I was ranting about,” You said. “Besides, doesn't everyone have their own definition of it or something?” 

He hummed, and watched as a dolphin hopped out of the sea and dove right back into the water a short ways off. “how about i give ye freedom. true freedom.” 

“You’re already paying me.” 

He waved his hand, and a few of those large and ostentatious rings glinted in the early morning sun. “don’t worry about that, lass.” He sat up and leaned forward, and with that wicked grin and glowing lights in his skull, you could have mistaken him for a gargoyle ready to drag you down to hell. “what are ye willing to do for ye freedom, lass?” 

“Anything, obviously.” 

“anything she says!” He chuckles, and you could hear something jingling in his coat as he did. “are ye sure ‘bout that?” 

You stopped the little boat, and tossed out the anchor with a splash. It sank deep into the depths and eventually stopped. “More sure than anything in my entire life. I’d even be a whore if it meant I’d get plenty of money.” 

He blinked in surprise, but said nothing as you sat back down and kicked open the cooler. You grabbed a bag of your favorite snack, before holding out a bag of jerky to him. “Hungry?” 

“starving i am.” He took the snack, and you politely looked away when you heard him tear into the food. “ye’ll get freedom, lass. that i can promise ye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I updated! This one is building off of the last one, but we'll meet some other bois... One day. XD 
> 
> Know what will show up one day? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by what you think it is. I like to imagine that the Land Lady exists, and that Buc and Captain were charged with keeping the more dangerous Monsters out on the sea and away from civilization...
> 
> Know what should stay in civilization? My Tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
